It's a Match!
by LadyMontgomery
Summary: Lily Evans sempre achou que aplicativos de paquera fossem perda de tempo, pelo menos até que James Potter a fizesse mudar de ideia. [Jily - UA]
1. Parte 1

**Disclaimer:** História sem fins lucrativos. Os personagens citados não me pertencem e sim a J.K. Rowling.

Espero que gostem!

* * *

 **Parte 1**

* * *

Aquilo era uma completa perda de tempo.

Lily tinha certeza disso, mas não queria ser a chata que ia jogar um balde de água fria na empolgação das amigas, então se esforçou para controlar as reviradas de olho. Afinal, era por culpa dela que estavam ali.

Tudo tinha começado no final de semana anterior quando estavam todas na casa de Alice sem nada para fazer no domingo após a despedida de solteira da amiga (e ainda estavam um pouco bêbadas), e então Marlene teve a brilhante ideia de baixar o Tinder.

Não que Marlene levasse esse tipo de coisa à sério (ou precisasse de aplicativos de paquera para conseguir um namorado se realmente quisesse um, Lily tinha certeza de que havia uma fila de caras querendo namorar com ela e que amiga mal notava a existência), a intenção de Marlene era exatamente se divertir à custa dos tipos bizarros que apareciam no aplicativo. Por algum tempo, Lily compartilhou dessa diversão, porém, após descobrir que o vizinho de Alice possuía alguns fetiches no mínimo curiosos ela achou melhor parar com a brincadeira.

Era informação demais, Lily nunca mais conseguiria olhar para Argo Filch da mesma maneira. Ou para aquela gata dele.

As amigas, porém, não pareceram tão abaladas, e continuaram com a brincadeira e mesmo à distância Lily pôde ouvir que tinha ocorrido o inevitável: Marlene não tinha resistido e tinha acabado por dar like em alguns caras e, na hora em que as duas estavam indo embora de carro para o apartamento que dividiam, já tinham sido vários likes.

E foi assim que Marlene começou a conversar com James Potter.

Lily era obrigada a admitir que ele era lindo, com aquele cabelo arrepiado e sorriso cheio de dentes brilhantes, dignos de propaganda de clínica odontológica, e até os óculos de armação quadrada que usava o deixavam ainda mais charmoso. Bom, pelo menos era o que parecia nas fotos, então entendia o surto que a amiga teve quando recebeu a notificação do aplicativo de que os dois combinavam. Durante a última semana eles tinham conversado bastante. Lily achou que o assunto ia morrer em pouco tempo, mas quando Lene contou que tinha marcado um encontro, ela não pôde deixar de ficar um pouco apreensiva.

Mesmo que essa não parecesse ser a intenção de Marlene, Lily sabia que tinha quem realmente encontrasse um amor para a vida inteira naqueles aplicativos: as pessoas namoravam, casavam, tinham filhos (e devia ser muito estranho explicar para esses filhos como eles tinham se conhecido), mas isso era uma raridade. Afinal, também tinha quem encontrasse um sequestrador ou um serial killer que podia te largar morta em uma vala ou vender seus órgãos no mercado negro.

Foi por isso que ela tinha arrastado Dorcas e Emmeline para o bar onde Marlene tinha combinado de encontrar James Potter para poder ficar de olho na amiga, só para garantir. O cara podia acabar sendo um babaca, e nesse caso o spray de pimenta de Lily estava na bolsa, pronto para ser usado.

Mas as amigas não pareciam nem de longe preocupadas com essa possibilidade, Dorcas e Emmeline estavam tão ou mais empolgadas do que Lene e não paravam de olhar para a porta do bar esperando que James aparecesse. Só que ainda faltava meia hora para o horário marcado e Lily tinha certeza de que ele ia chegar atrasado.

Isso se aparecesse.

E isso se fosse ele mesmo.

— Lily, desmancha essa cara, afinal foi ideia sua vir comigo! — disse Marlene a cutucando com o cotovelo ao seu lado. Lily revirou os olhos.

— Só porque eu não quero que você seja sequestrada e...

— ... e meus órgãos sejam vendidos no mercado negro. — Marlene completou em meio a uma careta entediada. — De qualquer jeito, acho que o traficante de órgãos ia fazer um péssimo negócio, pelo menos com o meu fígado, ninguém vai pagar muito por ele… E eu sei que, na verdade você quer rir da minha cara se quem aparecer não for o James e sim alguém completamente bizarro que fez um fake dele!

— Claro que não! — Lily disse, mas não conseguiu disfarçar a risada. Não podia negar que essa possibilidade a divertia um pouco. — Eu só estou preocupada com você! E sou a madrinha da Alice, você tem noção do que ela vai fazer comigo se uma das damas de honra não aparecer amanhã no casamento porque foi sequestrada por um psicopata? Aliás, nós todas devíamos estar em casa agora conferindo as coisas para o casamento!

— Você já conferiu tudo, minha mala e a sua, quatorze vezes! Você queria era estar em casa assistindo Netflix! — acusou Marlene.

— Eu preciso terminar de assistir How I Met Your Mother antes que tirem do catálogo! — Lily protestou no que Marlene revirou os olhos.

— Pare com isso, pelo menos esse bar é legal! — Lily era obrigada a concordar. O ambiente com certeza era agradável, com uma decoração meio retrô, e eles tinham até uma Jukebox, mas Lily não teve muito tempo para apreciar a decoração já que Dorcas anunciou em meio a um gritinho empolgado que James havia chegado.

— Uau, ele existe mesmo. — Emme deixou escapar.

Lily e Marlene se viraram para olhar a porta do bar, por onde ele tinha acabado de entrar.

Emme estava certa, James Potter era real, e toda a sua beleza também. Aliás, ele era ainda mais bonito pessoalmente.

— Ai Lene, ele chegou adiantado para te ver, que fofo! — disse Dorcas sem tirar os olhos dele. Lily não sabia como James ainda não tinha notado quatro garotas o encarando.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos que já estavam arrepiados enquanto olhava em volta pelo bar de uma maneira que Lily não conseguiria definir com outra palavra além de adorável. Marlene rapidamente desviou o olhar quando ele olhou na direção delas. Quando os olhos de Lily encontraram os dele, o rosto dele pareceu ter expressado alguma coisa, reconhecimento?

Lily rapidamente desviou o olhar sentindo-se corar levemente e quando voltou a olhar, ele tinha ido se sentar em uma mesa no canto oposto do bar.

— Vocês acham que eu devia esperar dar o horário para ir lá falar com ele? — Marlene perguntou.

— Claro que não, olha só para ele! Você não é nem louca de deixar esse cara esperando! — disse Dorcas e quase empurrou Marlene para fora da mesa. Ela respirou fundo tentando parar de rir e com um último sorriso para as amigas, caminhou para a onde James estava sentado.

— Eu devia ter apostado contra a Lily que ele era fake, seria o dinheiro mais fácil que eu teria ganhado… — Emmeline falou enquanto as três observavam Marlene atravessando o bar.

— Ele ainda pode ser um sequestrador, ele ser bonito não elimina essa possibilidade. — Lily disse, mas quando viu James abrir um sorriso bonito e passar novamente a mão pelos cabelos parecendo um pouco tímido quando Marlene foi falar com ele teve que admitir a derrota. Talvez aplicativos de namoro não fossem tão ruins assim, e se caras como James Potter realmente os usavam, talvez ela devesse baixá-los.

— A Marlene é tão sortuda! — Dorcas suspirou enquanto olhava os dois conversando, pareciam estar se entendendo e Lily chegou a conclusão de que seu spray de pimenta não seria necessário, James parecia ser legal. Resolveu terminar sua bebida e ir para casa, não estava tão tarde e ela poderia assistir alguns episódios de How I Met Your Mother antes de dormir, afinal, ela não queria estar com olheiras enormes no casamento no dia seguinte.

— Vocês vão ficar? — ela perguntou às amigas, que acenaram levemente.

Lily agradeceu internamente por elas não tentarem convencê-la a ficar mais um pouco, realmente não estava no clima para socializar e elas deviam ter percebido. Porém, aparentemente Marlene não era assim tão perceptiva quanto as outras amigas. Lily mal tinha acabado de se levantar e Marlene surgiu do seu lado como se tivesse brotado do chão e a agarrou pelo braço.

— Lily, eu preciso da sua ajuda! É uma emergência! — disse a loira. Lily reparou que ela a estava puxando na direção da mesa que antes estava dividindo com James.

— De onde foi que surgiu uma emergência? Eu te deixei sozinha por menos de cinco minutos! — a ruiva disse puxando a amiga e a fazendo parar no meio do caminho. — O que foi, ele é um babaca? Quer meu spray de pimenta emprestado?

— Não, o James é legal! O problema é o imbecil do meu irmão. Ele bateu na moto de um cara aqui por perto e precisa que eu vá lá resolver… Se papai descobrir vai matar ele! Bom, se o cara da moto não matar antes, parece que ele está bem puto… — a loira disse em meio a um suspiro de impaciência. Jeremy, o irmão de Marlene tinha 17 anos e tinha acabado de tirar a carteira de motorista, não era a primeira vez que ele fazia algo assim.

— E o que você vai fazer?

— Eu vou dar um jeito de resolver isso logo, só preciso que você faça companhia para o James um pouquinho. — a loira pediu exibindo um sorriso convincente e piscando os olhos para Lily. — Por favor!

Lily olhou brevemente para James, que olhava pela janela do bar parecendo alheio a conversa das duas.

— Lene, acho melhor você remarcar com ele. E se você demorar muito?

— Não vou demorar, eu juro. E além disso, desse jeito você pode conversar com ele e ver que ele não é um psicopata. Vai, Lily, por favor! — Lily deixou escapar um suspiro que Marlene interpretou como consentimento e voltou a puxá-la pelo braço, a arrastando para a mesa onde James estava. Assim que elas se aproximaram ele desviou o olhar da janela e olhou para Lily parecendo levemente surpreso. — Lily, esse é o James. James, essa é a Lily. Ela vai te fazer companhia enquanto resolvo o problema com o meu irmão, já volto!

E antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse dizer alguma coisa ela saiu apressada pela porta do bar. Lily sorriu constrangida, ele era ainda mais bonito de perto, os olhos dele eram castanho esverdeados por trás da armação dos óculos e quando ele sorriu, mostrando as covinhas na bochecha, ela achou que fosse ter um treco.

— Oi. - James disse passando a mão pelos cabelos outra vez. Ou ele estava muito sem graça com a situação ou ele realmente tinha um tique. — Você estava indo embora, não estava? Não precisa ficar por minha causa se tiver outra coisa para fazer, um amigo meu está vindo para cá, ele já deve estar chegando.

— Não, tudo bem. Eu não ia fazer nada. — Só acompanhar as múltiplas decepções amorosas de Ted Mosby, Lily tinha certeza de que aquele namoro com Zoey não ia dar certo para ele. Ela se forçou a parar de pensar em séries e sorriu outra vez para James quando ele indicou o lugar a frente dele, convidando-a se sentar. — E a Lene disse que vai voltar logo.

— A não ser que ela na verdade tenha me achado terrivelmente chato e esteja fugindo do encontro, então deixou você aqui para me dar a notícia. — James disse quando Lily se sentou à sua frente.

— Não, ela não faria isso comigo. Pelo menos eu acho que não. — a ruiva disse no que James riu.

Lily não pode deixar de reparar como a risada dele era gostosa e em seguida se repreendeu. Qual era o problema com ela? Aquele cara estava no meio de um encontro com a sua melhor amiga, Lily estava apenas guardando o lugar dela! Era melhor que Marlene voltasse logo.

A ruiva olhou em volta pelo bar procurando pela amiga, mesmo sabendo que ela ainda demoraria um pouco para voltar. Quando voltou a olhar para James eles tinham caído em um silêncio incômodo.

— Então… você vem sempre aqui? — Lily perguntou a primeira coisa que veio a cabeça e em seguida quis dar um chute em si mesma, mas pelo menos ele tinha voltado a sorrir.

— Não, eu nunca tinha vindo aqui antes. — James respondeu. — E você, vem sempre aqui com as suas amigas?

— Não, nunca tínhamos vindo aqui, só viemos hoje com a Marlene par… — ela começou a dizer e então se interrompeu corando levemente. James franziu o cenho para ela. — Bom, para ter certeza que você não era nenhum louco homicida que podia acabar matando a minha amiga.

— Ela chegou a te mostrar as minhas fotos? — ele perguntou rindo no que Lily concordou com a cabeça. — Eu estava com cara de louco homicida nelas? — ele não riu nessa parte, na verdade, parecia genuinamente preocupado.

— Não, mas você podia ser muito bom em disfarçar. — Lily deu de ombros e ele voltou a sorrir. — É a primeira vez que a Lene encontra alguém que conheceu nesses aplicativos, nós ficamos preocupadas… Bom, na verdade, eu fiquei.

— Fico lisonjeado com a sua a fé na minha capacidade de esconder meus instintos homicidas. E chateado com meus amigos, também é a primeira vez que eu encontro alguém que conheci no Tinder e nenhum deles se preocupou com a minha segurança.

— Sério? A primeira foi a Marlene? — Lily perguntou verdadeiramente surpresa.

— É, sou novo nisso. Na verdade, isso foi ideia de um dos meus amigos e eu duvidei que pudesse dar certo, e vejo pela sua cara você também duvida.

— Não é isso… — ela disse se sentindo um pouco culpada pelo seu ceticismo mal disfarçado. — A Marlene é legal e você também parece ser, não me entenda mal, vocês têm sorte de terem se achado e tudo mais. Só acho que isso não é para mim…

— Então, você não tem Tinder? — James perguntou sorrindo no que Lily mal conseguiu reprimir uma careta. — E nunca pensou em ter, por quê?

— Não sei. Quer dizer, eu sei que a maioria das pessoas que usa esses aplicativos não quer nada sério e eu não tenho nada contra isso, mas para mim isso é perda de tempo. E também não acho que vá encontrar o amor da minha vida em um aplicativo de namoro.

— E como você acha que vai conhecer o amor da sua vida, Lily? — ele perguntou a olhando intensamente, parecendo muito interessado no que Lily não pode evitar corar levemente.

— Sei lá, destino. — a ruiva respondeu em meio a um dar de ombros.

— Destino, tipo tropeçar nele na rua? Ou ficar presa em um elevador sozinha com ele, como acontece naquelas comédias românticas? - James perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha no que Lily não pode deixar de se sentir incomodada com o tom levemente debochado de James.

— Talvez. Com certeza é uma história bem melhor para contar para os filhos do que " o conheci em um aplicativo de namoro que enchia meu celular de notificações e que tinha um ícone em formato de bola de fogo, igual ao rabo daquele Pokémon que vocês gostam". — ela respondeu em meio a um revirar de olhos deixando claro sua impaciência com aquele aplicativo estúpido no que James esboçou um sorriso — Bom, esqueça essa última parte, duvido que as crianças no futuro vão saber o que é um Pokémon. E você, como espera encontrar o amor da sua vida?

— Acho que já faz um tempo que eu não penso nisso. — Lily não pode deixar de reparar como o sorriso dele desmanchou e ele desviou o olhar para a janela.

— Desculpe, não quis ser indelicada. — ela disse levemente constrangida.

— Não tem problema, acho que é melhor falar da ex para você do que para a Marlene, não? — ele voltou a encarar a ruiva com um meio sorriso. — Ela não parece o tipo que tem paciência para isso.

Nisso ele estava certo, mas para a sorte dele, Lily tinha. Não que a história fosse chata, ou James fosse aquele tipo de cara obcecado pela ex. Ela acreditou quando ele disse que não gostava mais dela, mas não tirava a razão dele para ter ficado magoado. Ele tinha namorado com a garota, Mary, por três anos, tinham se conhecido na faculdade. Depois de dois anos de namoro ela havia se transferido para outra faculdade em outra cidade, e mesmo assim eles tinham mantido o relacionamento há distância por um ano. Até James resolver ir até à faculdade dela fazer uma surpresa, só para descobrir que ela estava namorando outro, há seis meses.

Lily não se considerava uma pessoa violenta, mas sentiu vontade de dar um soco no meio da cara daquela garota. Como alguém podia trair um cara como James? Com um sorriso lindo daqueles? Pelo amor de deus, ele tinha até covinhas!

Talvez tenha sido por sentir falta daquelas covinhas que apareciam quando ele sorria que Lily também começou a contar seus podres, passando por ex-namorados, encontros mal sucedidos e não o poupando nem do relato desastroso do seu primeiro beijo aos treze anos, onde o garoto parecia determinado a engolir o rosto dela — na frente de toda a sua turma da sétima série.

Era fácil conversar com ele, era como se ela não precisasse se preocupar em ter filtro perto dele, podia falar qualquer besteira e ele estaria ali, apenas sorrindo para ela, sem um pingo de julgamento. E James também era muito engraçado, as histórias que ele contou sobre os amigos a fizeram gargalhar muito mais do que ela teria rido assistindo How I Met Your Mother.

Tanto que Lily mal reparou que tinha se passado mais de uma hora quando Marlene retornou, ofegante, um tanto descabelada, e pedindo mil desculpas pela demora.

— Eu não quis demorar tanto. É que dessa vez deu um pouco mais de trabalho para resolver a confusão em que o Jeremy se meteu. Muito obrigada, Lily! — ela disse sorrindo amarelo.

Lily estranhou um pouco o comportamento da amiga, mas achou melhor não comentar nada. Então se levantou um pouco sem graça (e com um certo aperto no coração) da mesa para dar seu lugar a ela.

— Melhor eu ir. — Lily disse voltando a olhar pelo bar, aparentemente Dorcas e Emmeline já tinham ido embora. E então seus olhos se voltaram para James, ele havia se levantado para se despedir dela. — Foi bom conhecer você, James.

— Foi bom te conhecer também, Lily. — ele disse sorrindo levemente. Lily não soube explicar porquê, mas o jeito que ele a olhou a fez corar levemente.

— Te vejo em casa então, Lene. — ela disse desviando o olhar de James para olhar para a amiga, Marlene olhava pela janela parecendo um pouco avoada.

— Tá bom Lily, e muito obrigada outra vez!

Ela olhou mais uma vez para James se despedindo no que ele por um momento pareceu prestes a dizer alguma coisa, mas se calou.

Lily deu às costas aos dois e caminhou para a porta do bar. A sensação de aperto no coração a acompanhou. E depois se transformou em algo mais do que um aperto no coração, era uma vontade insana de voltar lá e se recusar a deixar os dois sozinhos ou mesmo chamar Marlene de canto e dizer que durante a uma hora que ela havia os deixado esperando, Lily havia desenvolvido mais do que uma queda, mas um precipício por James, e pedir para ela, por favor, não ficar com ele.

Mas não era justo, James tinha ido até ali para ver Marlene e tinha esperado que ela voltasse por mais de uma hora enquanto conversavam. Era justo que tivessem seu encontro.

Dessa forma, ela não fez nenhuma das duas coisas e saiu do bar tentando resistir ao impulso de olhar para James e Marlene através da janela, e também se xingando mentalmente por nunca ter pensado em baixar o Tinder até aquele momento.


	2. Parte 2

**Disclaimer:** História sem fins lucrativos. Os personagens citados não me pertencem e sim a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 ** **Parte 2****

* * *

Lily Evans era uma pessoa horrível.

Pelo menos era assim que ela se sentia após chegar em casa naquela noite de sexta-feira e ao invés de ir assistir How I Met Your Mother ter baixado o Tinder no celular.

Claro que se fosse só isso estaria tudo bem, mas ela havia procurado pelo perfil dele durante mais de uma hora, afinal, se Marlene tinha encontrado em apenas um dia usando o aplicativo não podia ser assim tão difícil, não é?

Então estava ali a cerca de vinte minutos olhando para a tela do celular, tentada a arrastar a foto dele para a direita.

Já havia analisado o perfil até demais, não era à toa que James tinha ficado surpreso que ela tivesse pensado que ele era um psicopata: a maioria das fotos dele parecia bem amigável, ele tinha dois cachorros, os amigos dele pareciam legais e o sorriso com covinhas dele aparecia com frequência nas fotos. Como um cara que sorria daquele jeito podia ser um louco homicida?

Lily também havia descoberto certas informações básicas sobre as quais não tinham falado, como por exemplo que ele tinha a mesma idade que ela e que tinha acabado de se formar em publicidade. Ela estava quase clicando no link do Instagram dele para ver as fotos outra vez quando seu celular vibrou, estava tão concentrada que levou um susto e acabou realmente arrastando a foto para a direita.

Lily deixou escapar um grito ao mesmo tempo em que encarava a tela do celular rogando aos céus por um milagre: que o aplicativo desse erro, que sua internet tivesse sido cortada naquele exato momento, que o tempo voltasse, qualquer coisa! Mas, infelizmente, o universo não atendeu às suas preces e nada aconteceu. E também não tinha aparecido nenhuma notificação dizendo que os dois combinavam.

Apesar da óbvia frustração, Lily se repreendeu por esperar que isso acontecesse (mesmo que fosse uma mísera pontinha de esperança), afinal ela só havia baixado aquele aplicativo a uma hora e para que combinassem James teria que dar um like no perfil dela também.

O que ele não ia fazer mesmo que a encontrasse naquele maldito aplicativo, afinal, ele estava saindo com a sua melhor amiga!

Lily respirou fundo tentando se concentrar no pensamento de que aquilo não ia acontecer e ele nunca saberia que ela havia curtido o perfil dele. Ela fechou o aplicativo e resolveu abrir a mensagem que tinha feito o celular vibrar.

Era de Marlene e foi como levar um soco no estômago:

 _Lils não precisa me esperar acordada, vou passar a noite fora ;)_

 _Amanhã te conto tudo! Bjs_

Claro que a mensagem acompanhava um emoji de diabinho sorrindo, bem característico de Marlene.

Isso significava que a noite da amiga estava sendo bastante divertida. Também significava que Lily estava ferrada.

* * *

Não foi uma surpresa para Lily ter acordado com olheiras gigantes no dia seguinte, mas não era por isso que as amigas precisavam ficar comentando.

— Nossa, Lily! Como você parece cansada! — Dorcas comentou quando ela passou na casa da amiga para apanhar ela e Emme para irem para o casamento de Alice. Emme se ofereceu para dirigir, mas Lily recusou e saiu com o carro dali o mais rápido que podia assim que as duas entraram. Era melhor que tivesse que prestar atenção na estrada, assim poderia manter a mente ocupada.

Marlene tinha mandado uma nova mensagem pela manhã dizendo que as encontraria na casa de campo da família de Alice, onde o casamento seria realizado. Isso só serviu para deixá-la ainda mais ansiosa e irritada.

Irritada consigo mesma, é claro.

Marlene não tinha culpa que ela havia desenvolvido um enorme precipício por James e agora estivesse morrendo de ciúme dos dois. E tinha muito menos culpa que ela — em um surto de insanidade — tivesse baixado aquele maldito aplicativo e procurado pelo perfil dele, fora o azar de acabar curtindo o perfil dele sem querer.

Lily já tinha roído todas as unhas de nervosismo, por mais improvável que fosse que James ou Marlene descobrissem o que ela havia feito, a culpa a estava corroendo. Qual era o problema com ela? Ela nunca havia sido o tipo de garota que tentava furar o olho das amigas!

Talvez fosse melhor contar a verdade, afinal, ela não tinha tido a intenção de dar like no perfil de James, tinha sido um acidente...

 _"Lene, você não sabe o que aconteceu ontem! Acabei baixando o Tinder, é acabei me rendendo, foi curiosidade... Bom, mas ontem a noite quando estava fuçando o aplicativo acabei encontrando o James, você acredita? E bem nessa hora você me mandou mensagem, eu me atrapalhei e dei um like na foto nele! Loucura, não?!_ " — Lily ensaiou mentalmente, mas não conseguiu convencer nem a si mesma.

Não que fosse mentira, mas Marlene a conhecia bem demais para não suspeitar de que havia algo mais naquela história. Lily quase podia visualizar a expressão da amiga, a encarando de cenho franzido após ouvir isso e depois a ameaçando de todas as maneiras possíveis para que contasse a verdade.

Era melhor continuar de boca fechada.

Afinal a única maneira de seu pequeno deslize ser descoberto seria se James também curtisse o perfil dela e então recebesse uma notificação de Match.

E ele não faria isso, não é? Ele não parecia ser esse tipo de cara, ele teria que ser muito canalha para passar a noite com uma garota e depois curtir o perfil da melhor amiga dela no Tinder.

Lily sentiu uma sensação estranha, como um embrulho no estômago só de lembrar que os dois deviam ter passado a noite juntos.

A parte boa (nem tanto) é que ela logo descobriria se James Potter era ou não bom de cama, afinal Marlene nunca foi de economizar detalhes quanto a isso. Talvez no fim das contas ele acabasse sendo horrível e Marlene fosse querer distância dele pelo resto da vida, e então todos os problemas de Lily estariam resolvidos.

 _"Ata."_ — Ela pensou sem conseguir evitar o ceticismo.

Por mais milagrosa que essa solução parecesse, Lily sabia que era muito improvável. Não que ela tivesse passado muito tempo pensando no assunto, mas aquele sorriso fofo de James não a enganava: James Potter tinha cara de que era muito bom em tudo o que fazia, o que incluía sexo.

E Lily sabia que em breve teria que aguentar Marlene falando o quanto ele era bom por horas. Ela estava mesmo ferrada.

— Lily, está tudo bem? Você ficou quieta a viagem toda. — perguntou Emmeline e Lily percebeu que estavam quase chegando. Ela entrou na estradinha que levava a casa de campo e forçou um sorriso para as amigas.

— Só um pouco ansiosa.

O casamento seria realizado na casa de campo (na verdade, estava mais para uma mansão) que a família de Alice possuía em Bristol. Lily já havia ido ao local duas vezes com Alice e sabia o quanto a casa era linda e seria perfeita para o casamento.

Quando chegaram, Lily mal tinha acabado de estacionar o carro quando ouviu o celular vibrar, quando pegou o aparelho viu que eram duas mensagens de Marlene. A ruiva respirou fundo antecipando o embrulho no estômago que ia sentir se a amiga estivesse mencionando James nas mensagens, mas Alice as surpreendeu vindo recebê-las antes que ela pudesse abri-las.

— Graças a Deus vocês chegaram! — ela disse e parecia verdadeiramente aliviada indo abraçá-las assim que elas desceram do carro. Quando ela soltou Emme para abraçar Dorcas, Lily reparou que ela estava segurando um cigarro aceso pela metade.

— Desde quando você fuma? — a ruiva perguntou chocada.

— Desde que a mãe do Frank resolveu me deixar maluca! — Alice respondeu abraçando Lily. — Ela já reclamou da casa, das flores que eu escolhi e até dos vestidos de vocês! Parece que lilás não combina com aquela prima do Frank que eu tive que incluir como dama de honra... A Marlene ficou lá dentro distraindo ela, e eu vim para fora antes que acabasse prendendo aquela mulher no porão!

— A Lene já chegou? — Lily perguntou sem conseguir disfarçar o tom de surpresa.

— Sim, ela chegou cedo, não sei quem foi que trouxe ela.

Alice respondeu voltando a levar o cigarro aos lábios e depois soltou a fumaça para longe de Lily, a ruiva voltou a olhar para o celular resolvendo que se Lene já havia chegado ela não precisava abrir aquelas mensagens, pelo menos não naquele momento. Ela desligou o aparelho e o guardou no bolso da calça. Dorcas e Emme tiraram as malas do carro e disseram que iam subir para guardar as coisas e Lily voltou a olhar para a amiga.

— Você já não devia estar se arrumando? — ela perguntou no que Alice soltou um suspiro, ela estava usando um vestido simples e seus cabelos estavam molhados, como se ela tivesse saído no meio do processo de arrumá-los. Na verdade, Alice estava parecendo à beira de uma ataque de nervos.

— Não consigo ficar parada, eu sinto como se fosse dar tudo errado! — Alice desabafou enquanto terminava o cigarro.

As duas pararam em frente a estátua de cervo que havia em frente a casa. Lily não tinha tido muito tempo para reparar nela das outras vezes que havia vindo, era muito bonita, mas olhar para ela não parecia estar acalmando Alice. Lily sorriu levemente para a amiga.

— Não vai dar nada errado. E se algo ameaçar atrapalhar o seu casamento a gente tira do caminho e prende no porão, é para isso que estamos aqui.

Alice sorriu de volta agradecida e as duas resolveram ir para dentro da casa, quando passaram pelo salão que estava terminando de ser arrumado para a recepção a ruiva pode ver rapidamente que Marlene ainda estava conversando com a Sra. Longbottom. Ela devia ter contado alguma história realmente absurda, já que a mulher parecia estar dando uma bronca nela. Mesmo assim, Marlene parecia estar se divertindo e até abriu um sorriso animado para Lily e Alice quando passaram.

Lily balançou a cabeça contrariada e as duas subiram para o quarto de Alice, onde a cabeleireira já estava esperando para começar a arrumar a noiva. Lily ficou feliz com a distração, o casamento seria em poucas horas e ela descobriu que várias coisas ainda precisavam ser resolvidas. Isso ia servir para tirar James e Marlene da cabeça, e Lily decidiu que não pensaria neles enquanto pudesse evitar.

* * *

Milagrosamente seu plano de se distrair com a organização do casamento havia funcionado.

Lily havia ficado tão ocupada resolvendo alguns probleminhas que surgiram de última hora — enquanto ouvia as constantes reclamações da Sra. Longbottom — que acabou sendo a última das madrinhas a se arrumar.

Felizmente a cabeleireira de Alice a ajudou e até fez uma maquiagem que escondesse aquelas olheiras horrendas. A ruiva acabou só encontrando Marlene quando estavam formando a fila para entrar no salão para a cerimônia. E Marlene parecia bem impaciente com ela.

— Onde é que você estava? Eu fiquei te procurando que nem uma maluca!

— Eu estava ocupada. — Lily se desculpou aos sussurros.

— Eu preciso falar com você, por acaso viu as minhas mensagens? — a loira perguntou, mas antes que Lily pudesse responder, a música que era a deixa para a entrada delas começou a tocar.

Porém, quando entraram no salão Lily achou que talvez fosse melhor ter lido as mensagens ou mesmo ter falado com Marlene, talvez isso a tivesse preparado para o que viria. Logo que entrou no salão e olhou para o altar, bem ao lado de Frank, sorrindo — com covinhas e tudo — estava James Potter.

Lily não conseguiu disfarçar a expressão de choque e foi por pouco que não acabou por tropeçar na barra do vestido.

James não parecia ter reparado e continuava sorrindo para ela. Como assim ele era padrinho de Frank? Quando foi que o mundo havia ficado tão pequeno? Ou quando foi que a sua vida tinha começado a se parecer com a dos seriados que assistia? Isso era totalmente o tipo de coisa que aconteceria com Ted Mosby em How I Met Your Mother!

Quando Lily terminou sua entrada e se posicionou no lugar oposto do altar, observou Marlene que havia entrado logo atrás dela dar um sorriso e uma piscadinha na direção de James.

— Você sabia que James e Frank se conheciam quando foi se encontrar com ele? — Lily perguntou quando a amiga se posicionou ao seu lado.

— Descobri ontem à noite, e você também teria descoberto se lesse as minhas mensagens! — Marlene sussurrou com impaciência e depois fez menção de abrir a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa, mas a música que anunciava a entrada da noiva começou a tocar e as duas tiveram que se calar.

Alice estava tão linda e parecia tão feliz, que por um momento Lily se esqueceu de toda aquela confusão e só conseguiu olhar para a amiga enquanto ela atravessava o salão. Ela veio ao encontro de Frank parecendo estar se segurando para não chorar, já ele não estava se saindo tão bem quanto ela e deixou escapar algumas lágrimas enquanto olhava admirado para a noiva. Lily sorria para os dois quando ouviu alguém fungando atrás de si e voltou o olhar para Marlene.

— Não era você quem dizia que tinha que ser muito manteiga derretida para chorar em casamentos? — a ruiva perguntou com deboche, rindo da amiga que secava os olhos apressadamente.

— Ah, cala a boca!

Quando Lily voltou a olhar para o outro lado, encontrou o olhar de James as observando e pela primeira vez aquele dia sorriu para ele e acenou, o cumprimentando. Ele estava tão lindo com aquela roupa, os cabelos continuavam rebeldes e toda hora ele acabava por passar a mão por eles distraidamente, só para logo depois exibir uma careta como se lembrasse que não devia fazer isso. Lily acabou rindo enquanto se perguntava se ele sequer tinha tentado arrumá-los.

A cerimônia foi linda e emocionante e até Lily acabou deixando escapar algumas lágrimas quando Alice e Frank fizeram seus votos. Felizmente quando a recepção começou tudo estava correndo muito bem e Lily não tinha precisado empurrar ninguém pela escada do porão, já que até mesmo a Sra. Longbottom havia parado de reclamar depois de ver como o filho estava feliz por estar finalmente casado com Alice.

Lily estava feliz que estivesse tudo dando certo, e também por não ter visto Marlene se agarrando com James até o momento. Aliás, a amiga havia desaparecido, Lily não a havia visto desde o final da cerimônia, mas a ruiva tinha certeza de que ela não estava com James, já que ele estava bem a vista do outro lado do salão. Quando o DJ interrompeu a música para avisar que os noivos iam dançar, Lily se levantou para observar Frank e Alice indo de mãos dadas para a pista de dança parecendo bastante constrangidos.

Foi então que o olhar de Lily vagou para um outro canto do salão e ela viu uma das últimas pessoas na terra que queria ver naquele momento: seu ex melhor amigo Severus Snape — e olhando bem na direção dela.

— Ai Lily, a Alice tinha me pedido para te avisar que ele vinha e eu esqueci, desculpa! — ela ouviu Dorcas dizer atrás dela.— Foi alguém da família do Frank que convidou, e por incrível que pareça, dessa vez não foi a Sra Longbottom. Aliás, ela o detesta!

Lily não podia culpar a Sra. Longbottom, ela havia sido muito amiga dele no passado e ela sabia como Severus podia ser desagradável, e foi por isso que quando ela viu que ele estava vindo na sua direção, imediatamente deu meia volta para tentar fugir para o outro lado.

Só para dar de cara com James Potter no meio do caminho.

— Oi. — ele disse abrindo um sorriso quando quase se esbarraram.

— Oi! — Lily respondeu um tanto sem graça ao mesmo tempo em que olhava para trás para ver se Severus a estava alcançando e James percebeu.

— Fugindo de alguém? — ele perguntou.

— Na verdade, sim. — ela respondeu apressadamente, já se preparando para desviar de James e fugir quando ele a segurou pelo braço levemente.

— Não precisa correr, eu te ajudo. — ele disse e com isso a puxou para a pista de dança onde Frank e Alice, entre outros casais continuavam a dançar.

Lily não pôde evitar corar levemente quando James segurou em sua cintura, mas mesmo assim colocou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele enquanto ele a puxava para mais perto de si, não deixando de reparar em como o perfume que ele usava era gostoso.

— Obrigada. — Lily disse um pouco sem graça. Tinha visto de relance Severus a encarando de cara amarrada, aparentemente a ideia de James havia funcionado. — E você é bom nisso.

Elogiou se referindo a dança no que ele sorriu levemente. Lily não pôde deixar de lembrar no que havia pensado mais cedo, de que James tinha cara de que era bom em tudo o que fazia.

— Não precisa me agradecer, é o mínimo que eu posso fazer por você depois de ter me feito companhia ontem e não fugir nem quando eu comecei a falar sobre os desastres da minha vida amorosa. — ele disse voltando a sorrir no que Lily retribuiu o sorriso. — E, aliás, você está linda.

— Obrigada. — ela respondeu um pouco sem graça. — E você também não fugiu, nem quando eu contei a história do meu primeiro beijo. — ela o encarou, ficando de repente muito consciente do quanto estavam próximos, tanto que Lily podia ver nitidamente os pontos esverdeados nos olhos dele e quando ele sorriu, ela sentiu vontade de passar a mão pelo seu rosto e tocar aquelas benditas covinhas.

— Você podia ter ficado mais ontem a noite. — James disse sem desviar os olhos dela.

— Eu não queria atrapalhar o encontro de vocês. — Lily disse corando levemente e desviando o olhar. — Além disso, eu tinha algumas coisas para fazer...

— Assistir How I Met Your Mother? — James perguntou no que Lily voltou a encará-lo sem disfarçar a surpresa, James deu de ombros. — Pelo menos foi isso que a Marlene disse que você ia fazer...

— Eu preciso terminar de assistir antes que a Netflix tire do catálogo. — Lily disse também dando de ombros.

— Você por acaso sabe como essa série termina? — James perguntou, um sorriso maroto se formando em seu rosto.

— Não, e você não se atreva a me contar! — a ruiva disse por pouco não o soltando para tapar os ouvidos e evitar o spoiler, mas James apenas riu.

— Não vou contar, mas eu confesso que adoraria ver a sua cara quando assistir o final. Sabe, eu tenho os DVDs de todas as temporadas, então eu posso te emprestar caso você não consiga ver tudo a tempo. — ele disse no que Lily franziu o cenho para a súbita generosidade dele, se perguntando onde ele queria chegar. — Desde que você me chame quando for assistir o final, é claro.

— Você está me assustando.

— Não precisa ficar tão preocupada, eu acho que você vai gostar, bom, pelo menos de uma part...

— Ok, já chega! — Lily o interrompeu no que ele riu. — Melhor mudar de assunto. Então, por uma incrível coincidência você é o padrinho do Frank enquanto a Lene e eu somos madrinhas da Alice...

— Pois é, nos conhecemos na faculdade. — James respondeu. — Mas eu não chamaria de coincidência, destino talvez...

A música lenta que estavam dançando havia acabado e outra mais agitada havia começado, mas os dois continuaram na mesma posição e se movendo lentamente. James a encarou intensamente, o sorriso maroto se transformando em outro mais suave.

— Pensei que você não acreditasse nesse tipo de coisa. — Lily disse. James ergueu a mão para tirar uma mecha de cabelo dela que havia se soltado do penteado e Lily sentiu um leve arrepio com o seu toque.

— Bom, as últimas 24 horas me fizeram repensar o meu ceticismo com o destino.

O jeito como James disse essa frase fez o coração de Lily pular uma batida, mas ele não poderia estar falando dela, poderia? Algo no fundo da mente de Lily dizia que sim, afinal, era para ela que ele estava olhando daquele jeito, intensamente e parecendo cheio de expectativa. Uma das mãos dele ainda segurava seu rosto após afastar a mecha de cabelo e a outra continuava firme em sua cintura. Dessa vez, Lily não conseguiu conter o impulso e realmente o tocou na bochecha, acariciando a curva do seu sorriso. Estavam tão próximos que ela podia sentir a respiração dele contra a dela, mais alguns míseros centímetros e estariam se beijando...

Mas então Lily parou.

 _"Marlene."_ — pensou. Ela não podia fazer aquilo com a amiga.

Deixando escapar um suspiro, ela o afastou. James a encarou parecendo não ter entendido nada, mas Lily não ficou para dar explicações e saiu apressada do salão.

* * *

Lily acabou por ir se refugiar em um dos quartos da casa que estavam destrancados, não fazia a menor ideia de quem era o dono daquele quarto, mas a sacada tinha uma belíssima vista para o pôr do sol. Não que ela estivesse prestando atenção.

Onde é que estava com a cabeça para ter chegado tão perto de beijar James? Será que Marlene tinha visto aquilo? Se tivesse visto com certeza ia matá-la e teria todo o direito.

Aliás, mesmo que não tivesse visto, depois disso Lily se sentia na obrigação de contar, afinal ela não estava louca: James também queria beijá-la e ela não podia esconder isso da amiga. Não podia acreditar que tinha se enganado tanto com ele, no fim das contas ele era mesmo um canalha...

Bom, pelo menos isso talvez servisse para que ela conseguisse tirá-lo da cabeça.

— Até que enfim achei você! — Lily gelou quando ouviu a voz da amiga atrás de si. — Quer fazer o favor de me explicar o que está fazendo aqui em cima?

Lily se virou para encarar Marlene tentando se preparar mentalmente para contar toda a verdade, mas quando se virou outra coisa chamou a sua atenção:

— O que você está fazendo com o meu celular? — a ruiva perguntou olhando para o aparelho na mão de Marlene. Até onde se lembrava, ela o havia desligado e guardado dentro da mala.

— Só estava constatando que você realmente não leu as minhas mensagens, e que por isso não está lá em baixo beijando o James! — Marlene disse em tom acusatório no que Lily sentiu o queixo cair.

— O quê?

— Não negue que era isso o que você queria estar fazendo, Lily Evans, eu vi tudo e de camarote!

Lily sentiu o rosto pegar fogo sem saber o que dizer, Marlene não parecia nem de longe tão puta quanto Lily achou que ela fosse ficar, mesmo assim ela não tinha a menor ideia de como começar a se explicar.

— Lene me desculpa! Eu fui uma péssima amiga, me comportei como uma idiota! Mas eu nunca ia beijar o James depois de você ter passado a noite com ele, me desculpa, eu...

Lily teria continuado a pedir desculpas por mais meia hora se Marlene não a tivesse interrompido... Para rir da cara dela!

A ruiva parou de tentar se explicar só para olhar para a amiga gargalhando sem entender nada.

— Dava para você me explicar o que está acontecendo?

— Lily, eu te amo! — Marlene disse em meio aos risos. — Você é minha melhor amiga do mundo inteiro e hoje você me provou isso já que deixou de beijar aquele gostoso do James Potter por minha causa! Se tivesse lido as malditas mensagens saberia que eu não estou com o James, não foi com ele que eu fiquei ontem a noite!

— O quê? Então com quem foi? — Lily perguntou no que a amiga desviou o olhar enquanto um sorriso malicioso se formava em seu rosto.

— Depois eu te conto, isso não é algo que eu possa resumir. Tem muita história aí... — Marlene disse sorrindo de modo enigmático no que Lily franziu o cenho, o que será que a amiga tinha andado aprontando? — Mas o que importa é que eu não estou com o James, ontem nós percebemos que não temos nada a ver um com o outro. Aliás, ele só me deu like no Tinder porque viu uma foto minha com você...

Lily arregalou os olhos sem conseguir deixar de sentir uma pontada de felicidade, e em seguida voltou a se sentir culpada outra vez.

— Ai, Lene, me desculpa, eu...

— Relaxa, Lily! Meu ego está muito bem, obrigada! — Marlene disse dispensando as desculpas dela. — Agora pare de me pedir desculpas e vá resolver as coisas com o James, ainda mais depois disso aqui...

E dizendo isso Lene entregou o celular para ela. Lily reparou que havia uma notificação na tela em formato de bola de fogo e, quando a abriu se deparou com a tela do Tinder exibindo a foto dela e a de James: _It's a Match! You and James have liked each other!_

Lily voltou a olhar para Marlene boquiaberta, mas a loira apenas sorria balançando a cabeça contrariada. E quando olhou mais adiante, pôde ver James encostado no batente da porta, com ambas as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça.

Lily sentiu o rosto pegar fogo quando encontrou o olhar dele. Marlene sorriu para ele de forma conspiratória enquanto saía do quarto.

— Aproveita! — ela disse apenas movendo os lábios para Lily antes de desaparecer no corredor.

James desencostou do batente da porta e entrou no quarto, voltando a assanhar os cabelos enquanto se aproximava.

— Então, resolveu baixar o Tinder? — ele perguntou sorrindo marotamente indicando o celular de Lily que ainda exibia a notificação de que eles combinavam.

— É. — Lily respondeu tentando conter o constrangimento que sentia, fora que seu coração parecia que ia explodir dentro do peito. — As últimas 24 horas me fizeram repensar o meu ceticismo com esse aplicativo...

— Bom, eu continuaria sendo um pouco cético quanto a isso se fosse você. — ele disse quando parou na frente dela, Lily ergueu o olhar da tela do celular para olhar para ele.

— Ah é, por quê?

— Ah, não sei... Se você e esse cara acabarem dando certo, o que você vai dizer para os seus filhos? Que conheceu o pai deles em um aplicativo que tem um ícone parecido com o rabo do Charmander?

— Você tem alguma ideia melhor? — Lily não pode deixar de sorrir, estavam novamente muito próximos.

— Sim. — James sorriu mostrando aquelas covinhas que Lily tinha aprendido a gostar tanto nas últimas 24 horas. — Que tal contar para eles que sua melhor amiga conheceu o pai deles no Tinder, e que você foi ao encontro para se certificar de que ele não era um louco psicopata. Só que ele não conseguia tirar os olhos de você, então é claro que o encontro acabou não dando certo. E no outro dia, por coincidência vocês se encontraram em um casamento, como se fosse...

— Destino? — ela perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha sugestivamente.

— Exatamente. — James concordou — É uma ótima história. E é assim que eu quero conhecer a mulher da minha vida.

E então foi como se tivessem voltado a pista de dança no salão lá em baixo e o tempo não tivesse passado.

James a segurou pela cintura com uma das mãos enquanto a outra acariciou de leve o rosto da ruiva. Ela ergueu a mão, tocando seu rosto e contornando outra vez a curva do sorriso dele com o polegar. Dessa vez, quando James se inclinou para beijá-la, Lily não se afastou, apenas fechou os olhos e agradeceu a todas as forças do universo que permitiram que eles se encontrassem.

E se foi por destino ou por Match, não fazia a menor diferença.


End file.
